We Are Not Getting Back Together Ever!
by Shawn30
Summary: That wacky, strange, quirky, and sexy something-something that exists between Tommy and Kim continues....


**Title: "We Are Not Getting Back Together Ever!"**  
**One-Shot Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: That wacky, strange, quirky, and sexy something-something that exists between Tommy and Kim continues....**

**Rated: MA Category: Flirty/Sexy/Smutty (a non-angst zone)**  
**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder series is canon - After that its all my AU.**

**Disclaimer: The Mouse owns it all!**

**Authors Notes: After a long writing drought this is something fun to get myself back in the groove. I'm not trying to re-invent the wheel here, people. Just a fun, sexy read to enjoy.**

**Love waits for one thing, the right moment. ~~ author unknown**

**********

**********

**1717 Hurst Drive **

**5-floor apartment building **

**Friday, November 18, 2005 10:15 PM **

**Reefside, Ca**

"I guess its a boy's night after all," Tommy mused to himself upon impatiently pressing the door-close button. Now alone in his apartment building's elevator, the red number rose slowly on its ascent to his sixth floor residence as he leaned against the back wall while balancing dinner and spirits. Staying late to term grade papers and prepare next week's lesson plan saw his late arrival tonight. He was mentally and physically fried from a hellish week of ten-hour teaching days at Cameron University and with nothing resembling a social life... at least one he cared to remember, crashing on the couch for some MMA action looked especially appealing. Mike and Giovanni, who provide the Hard Lemonade and deep-dish pizza accompanied him as that beloved ping noise singled he'd reached his floor. Home was within reach.

A simple walk down the hall and his weekend would blissfully begin at last.

Of course upon catching sight of the utterly delicious Kimberly Hart relaxing ever so confidently against his apartment door down the hall, well... perhaps it wasn't going to be a guy's-only night after all. He stalled his steps as she hadn't noticed him yet, and was surprised to see her at all. He recalled she had a second date tonight with Richard, a med-student who she investigated for the private detective firm she worked for. The doctor to be checked out and then checked her out and then they checked out for a first dinner date she described as alot of fun. She seemed hopeful and the brief meet and greet Tommy had with him, coupled with a a solid handshake had him mildly hopeful his former Pink flame had found someone special.

Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true. But he never begrudged her happiness. Perhaps a part of him he couldn't quite identify did enjoy being the most special guy in her life right now. A title he wasn't sure even he understood how dear to him it was. But if she found a great person and fell in love he would only encourage her as she would do the same for him.

Damn, if she didn't look hot tonight. He bit back a familiar groan at the sight of her. Her sexy black Capri pantsuit, brown locks in a lovely ponytail, wearing just a hint of make-up and a pair of black fuck-me heels that caused such a surge of hardness... he willed it away. The 'chase' was the point of all the mischief they currently enjoyed. Catching each other would only end the flirty something-something between them ever since moving into the same building nearly a year ago. 'Looky no touchy' was their motto thus far. And boy did he ever look.

Meanwhile, down the hall Kim knew he was staring her way. Feeling his intimate gaze upon her was a warm sensation she'd honed well since high school. Her lips curled mischievously ever so, enjoying his appreciative appraisal of her attire. They might not be together, but she knew whenever he was checking her out. She certainly did it to him enough and having a sexy best friend wasn't so bad. After eight months of living across the hall from each other what they now shared felt pretty wonderful, if indescribable in so many ways. Lovers who never made love came to mind, uniquely quirky as the phrase sounded in her head. "If you're gonna spend the rest of this night in the hallway I could loan you my sleeping bag?"

"Actually," Tommy considered while wearing a grin, "I was waiting to see if you were gonna break into my apartment."

"And steal what, your fish tank or your Bruce Lee movie collection?" she replied cheekily, noting that handsome smirk of his that still gave her a little tingle every time she saw it. "You don't exactly have a stash of valuables in there."

Reaching his ex-girlfriend and current 'something-something', Tommy tilted his head ever so to the side. He loved being able to tower over her in that masculine way all men adored. "Even that wacky Pirate clock you bought me for my birthday last year."

"I'm always trying to help the memory-challenged," she teased her reply, and then noted his six-pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade and Giovanni's pizza night. Having missed dinner due to tonight's latest brush of weirdness where men were concerned, she alluded, "That looks like enough for two."

"I didn't invite you."

"I didn't ask."

She was entirely to sure of herself at times, and though he'd never admit it, that was part of her charm. And Tommy adored her company. "Speaking of two, wasn't tonight your second date with Dr. Richard?" Watching her visibly cringe, he had a feeling things didn't turn out so well. Still couldn't have been worse than his latest dating adventure.

Kim ran a frustrated hand over her hair. "You're probably gonna see me on the Internet soon."

Tommy blinked. "If you made a sex-tape with him so help me God I will kick your ass."

Playfully swatting his shoulder, she shook her head. "Oh please. The train wreck my love life has been is a grand canyon of unfortunate incidents and tonight only added to pile. Now kindly open the door and I will tell all in exchange for a late dinner." Crossing her arms, she settled in close to him. "Deal?"

"Deal." Unable to resist, Tommy ordered sinfully, "Seal it with a kiss?"

This was there way, private as it was. Behind closed doors and not looked into so deeply as to figure it out. Her heels aided this little act of theirs as she closed the distance between their mouths. "Fine." Pressing her lips firmly to his for four long seconds, they parted wetly... softly... and not one person in the world knew they still kissed from time to time. No faint blush stained her fair cheeks, although Kimberly did taste a hint of heat as always when they kissed. It was simply their way and not to be discussed nor did it hinder either from dating other people.

But there were some things that remained oh so hush-hush the outside world simply didn't need to know or try to decipher. It simply was.

Appearing unaffected despite her heart wildly acknowledging the kiss, Kim stepped aside while taking the six-pack handle from his right hand. She watched him dig into his pockets in search of his keys. With her free hand, the former Pink Ranger slipped her hands into his left back pocket, digging out the keys while grazing his ass. "Its always the left back pocket."

"And you're always copping a feel."

"Like you mind... and don't indulge in the same." Naughty was her smile as he opened the door without a reply. She graced by, entering his modest bachelor pad once more. "You up for a movie night?"

"Might as well watch something while we eat," was his reply. Tommy quickly checked his voice mail, noting that his Mom and his car finance company called. Both could wait till tomorrow, though he wasn't looking forward to talking with the latter yet again. And he thought his Ranger days were crazy. "So, your date?" He looked up, grinning as he had a feeling this was going to be a good story. Her tongue in cheek expression said it all. They descended upon his beige sofa before the 50'inch HD-TV he so loved. Wedding Crashers was on HBO. "Tell all and leave out nothing unless it involves you having sex with him."

Kicking off her accursed heels, Kim nestled in by his side. Warm and content, she turned to him while reaching for a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Alcohol was damn necessary after tonight. "Not up for the scandalous details?" His dimpled grin drove her bonkers. She almost kissed him again. She tempted him with a deeply purring, "You know you wanna know."

Tommy fixed her with a eye-roll and then opened his bottle after she opened hers. They toasted with a audible clink of glass. "Talk. Now."

"Fine, fine," she responded before taking a long drag from her bottle. "So Richard took me out to Alinea's tonight." Tommy sent a mildly startled gaze her way. "Yeah, I know. One dinner at that place costs about a weeks worth of my salary."

"Its almost impossible to get reservations there."

"Richard has connections. His dad is the chief of staff at Reefside Memorial," Kim explained while biting into a thick slice of pizza. When her tongue chased after a a string of cheese she knew Tommy was watching out the corner of his eye. She hummed at the taste and his attraction. "Anyway, I didn't really want to do a fancy restaurant tonight cause I was tired from a all-night stakeout last night and just wanted to do some laundry and crash in bed. But he insisted on going out and not just at his place or mine. He was trying to make this special for me, so I wasn't gonna say no to that. Its been a while since a guy went out of his way for me. So despite wanting nothing more than to go to sleep as soon as I got home, I took a quick shower, did my make-up, slipped on some sexy underwear..."

"To much information," Tommy snorted.

"Wanna see?"she teased.

"Later," he fired right back, eyes dancing with hers. Giovanni's deep dish pizza was the best in town as Tommy dug in with gusto. "Kim, you deserve to be treated special. Always."

The way he said that just now flowed over her like warm honey. "Thanks," was her soft reply. "So we arrived at the restaurant and its a bit intimidating cause everyone there seems so into the fancy atmosphere. That's just not me. But it wasn't a big deal, so we were shown to our table and ordered drinks. Tommy, you should have seen my face go blank when I saw the prices. Most everything there started at around a hundred bucks. The bottle of Chardonnay Richard ordered was two hundred and fifty dollars by itself."

Sitting up straight, Tommy wiped his mouth with a napkin. "He was trying to impress you."

"Yeah, but money doesn't impress me. My inner valley girl died years ago. Still, he was all about doing the big thing so I relaxed and ordered. As we began talking over candlelight, which was romantic by the way, I was beginning to enjoy the moment. Richard's got a great sense of humor and confidence has always been sexy to me. Things were going great and I was entertaining thoughts of taking him to Happy Town."

"Happy Town being sex at your place?" Tommy snickered.

Kim gave a nod and then gave a exasperated groan. "That was when all hell broke loose."

Tommy was in mid-bite when Kim blurted out...

"The TV cameraman that ran up behind Richard shocked him and me, but it was when Joey Greco raced to our table with this tall blond that I just about passed out from shock. I had a fork full of pasta that seemed hung in mid-air."

"Wait a minute," Tommy garbled while chewing. "You mean Joey Greco from that reality TV show 'Cheaters'? That Joey Greco." Kim nodded, enjoying another long draw from her bottle." Oh God," he laughed out loud, truly basking in the zaniness of it all.

Kim couldn't exactly blame him as she was still shaken by it all. "Apparently Brittany is Richard's girlfriend of the last two years and has suspected he's been messing around. Low and behold she called Cheaters and then they catch us red-handed, recorded for television for all the world to see and mock. I didn't know a thing and if I did I would have ever started dating the creep. Alas, now I am to be immortalized on basic television and the Internet as yet another chapter of my astoundingly ridiculous love life continues." Tommy's laughter didn't hurt her feelings as even she found some humor in it all. "Well at least Richard didn't blow up my car like your ex-honey did."

Of course he knew Rachel Saunders name was going to come up sooner or later. The five-month affair that ended explosively, literally, had amused dear Kim for the longest time now. "At least I'm not going to be on television," he playfully defended himself. "But yes, my choices in women haven't been so great in recent years. And I really loved that jeep."

"You're lucky she didn't kill you when you broke up with her. There you were living out in the sticks..."

"Hey!"

"You were living the the freaking woods, Tommy. You were all Mission Impossible in your basement and just begging for trouble. And I told you the first vibe I got from Rachel was that she was nuts."

"It was a joke bumper sticker on her car, Kim."

"But she in fact was nuts, Tommy," she laughed in his face, finishing off her bottle while enjoying a pleasant buzz. "And if she was really mad she might of gone after you instead of your jeep."

Still unable to reconcile how he got involved with the local weather girl turned stalker that was now on a restraining order to stay away from him, Tommy mused that he and Kim had to be dating poison in some way. "I never thought when I broke up with her she might blow up my car."

"I warned you about breaking up with her when she was on her period. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"That's no excuse."

"Oh I know. I just had the need to say it. I like reminding you when I'm right." Her smile felt so genuine, just sitting here with him bantering about their lives while munching pizza and drinks on a late Friday night. Why couldn't she find this sort of emotional satisfaction with any other man? This soulful communion over the most basic of things? "So how was your day?"

"Long. Didn't want to end. Just a Friday," he reported. "You know how it is when you work long hours. The days begin to blend and..."

"... you start to lose count. Same as my day. Nothing eventful, just long, but not bad." They leaned against one another while eating dinner and enjoying the movie. Talk turned to their friends latest gossip and crazy old man Jim, the batty nutjob who lived on the first floor of their building and always talked to himself no matter where he went. It dawned on Kimberly, and not for the first time that what she shared with Tommy was so close to a real relationship already, minus the sex. And while they'd never slept together, the interest was clearly there on his part. Hers too. More than she really wanted to admit. But real life, with its bills, family drama, hectic work schedules, and all around every day chaos left little time for anything other than a close friendship. And neither seemed to posses the jealousy that she was sure had to be present for one of them to want to cross the line. After all, if the idea of him dating other girls didn't make her feel anything then she couldn't be in love with him, right?

Of course to Kim, the flip side of that was that she knew her place in his world. Deep down it was enough. Then a most wonderful, most luminous, most uniquely Kim-like thought strolled through her mind. "I'm glad we never broke up."

Brow creased, Tommy turned sharply to her. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm glad we never broke up."

"Uhm, I seem to remember a certain letter you sent me."

"Where is it?"

"Yeah, like I still have it laminated somewhere," he joked.

"Did I, anywhere in that letter say that I was breaking up with you or that we were finished or that I wanted you to move on?"

Tommy was sure Kim was drinking a bit to much of that Mike's Hard Lemonade. "You said something to the effect of finding the person you think you're meant to be with and hating that you were hurting me. You also called me your brother. And you know brothers and sisters don't do the things we did back in high school."

"Getting to second and a half base non-withstanding," she smiled, "I still never actually said the full break-up words to you. Hence we never broke up. And that null and voids all my relationships since the letter, thus making my love life not so insane."

Humor bubbled from his voice, eyes brightly favored upon her. "Kim, you broke up with me."

"Can you prove it?" she dared him to defy.

"We slept with and dated other people."

"But never fully broke up, so none of your relationships count either. And with my theory, wacky as it may be, makes us both look alot less pathetic."

Rolling that nugget of nuttiness around his mind a bit, Tommy was certain she was... and then he gazed at her, impish smile so damn sexy he couldn't help wanting to kiss her again. But with craziness on the table tonight, he thought he'd toss a bit of his own out there. "Let's make love."

The divine buzz Mike was giving her had little to do with the sudden flush that just fluttered over Kimberly's face. Surprise curled her lips as she all but whispered, "We can't."

Invading her personal space, Tommy questioned in a low voice, "Why? And please don't say sex would ruin our friendship. That's so cliche."

Her eyes darted at him, and then away. "Oh, I agree."

"And you just said we're still dating."

"Yep, sure are."

"So," he gently pressed her back to the couch, now nuzzling her cheek softly, his breath fanning over her lips. His tone dipped sexy low. "Let's make love."

It would be so easy to give in and finally answer the enormous curiosity she'd had for years about them making love. The heat of him aroused her even as her defiant streak unleashed anew. "We can't."

Tommy wasn't about to give up, tipping a finger beneath her chin to force her gaze his way. "And the reason why is?"

"We're not in love. And if we had sex it would just be fucking," was her boldly blunt statement. "And we just couldn't fuck each other... could we?"

The moment fell as silent as it was potentially explosive. Tommy stared. "........"

Kim stared right back at him, grinning wildly. "........"

Tommy retreated first, though still nestled against her. That sultry, mysterious place their little something-something lived remained the forbidden land. But he wondered just how much longer that would be the case. And what happened if they gave in and lost this incredible heat the chase provided? "Another bottle?"

"Another bottle," Kim repeated, watching him open one for himself and her, never mind his change of subject. But what would she have done if he didn't let it go? Behind her minds eye she could see them going at it like wildcats... Suddenly she felt warm and greedy for his touch. Mr. And Mrs Smith is about to come on. Interested?

Still not sleepy?

Her hand covered her heart in a mock display of shock. Is that your polite way of telling me to hit the road?

My bed's closer than yours. Craving her tonight, she dared hold his gaze long enough... silently. She struggled to keep a straight face. I do have cable in there too, you know.

Are you trying to get me in your bed? She was on the ropes, battling a smile.

Only in the interest of watching a movie more comfortably.

Your couch is comfortable enough. She'd won that little battle of the wills when he shrugged, grinning the whole time. Why oh why did he have to look so damn good tonight? Or did he always look that way and the alcohol had her guard down? Either way as she enjoyed a long yawn they clinked bottles once more as the second movie began.

**********

**3 and a half hours later**

**********

Upon softly blinking her way to consciousness, Kimberly noted the glowy aqua-green hue illuminated from Tommy's nearby fish tank as the only source of light in the silent darkness of his living room. The colorful array of tropical fish never ceased to amaze her, calming as it was beautiful. Yawning deeply, her eye lids felt heavy as she had slept so comfortably... slept? What? Her mind crept to wakefulness at a snails pace as her surroundings gave way to memory. Her date went bat-shit crazy so she came home, saw Tommy's car pulling into the driveway of their building and then decided to invade the rest of his evening to forget her own. Alcohol, good conversation, flirting, and pizza followed until...

Well, at least she still had her clothes on. So did Tommy. Kim sent a quick little 'thank you' to the heavens for alcohol was known to mute a number of inhibitions. Thankfully, nothing acutely insane had happened.

Still, the possessive cradle of Tommy's strong arms circled her as she tightly clutched his right arm to her chest. She'd held him as he held her as they slept together. The faint scent of him surrounded her. Soft, soothing breaths fanned over the nape of her neck where his face pressed into her hair, a tender sensation she found as lovingly intimate as any she'd felt in a long, long time.

Tonight's culprits sat on the table in front of the couch. The five empty Mike's Hard Lemonade bottles were evidence enough of how the late hour, coupled with alcohol and the all to human need to simply be with someone gave way to a gentle nap together. Something not planned, but naturally sought out at the end of their day.

Her brown eyes slipped shut again as another long yawn swept over her. It would be so easy to just give into the seductive feel of his embrace and fall back asleep. Savoring the warmth of his legs tangled with hers, Tommy's free arm tightened around her waist, nestling her closer to him. His affection left not an inch between them, their bodies angled so that he outlined her own. The smile that danced over her face surprised even her, but then again, who didn't like to cuddle?

He loved her and no matter the depth she loved him as well.

Nonetheless, Kim's gut instinct was to flee before the inevitable awkward moment arose when they'd have to talk about whatever their something-something really was. And she found that she didn't want that. Her life only afforded her these brief moments of intimacy with him and if they crossed the line he might want more. Worse, she might want more. It wasn't that 'more' would be bad. Only complicated. There was a right time and place for all things and she wasn't sure if this was it or if there would ever be a right time for them. Playing it safe with the most important person in her life insured he stayed that way. Rolling the dice for his heart... well, she'd lost to many times already.

Still, Kimberly didn't move a muscle. Didn't vacate the little hidden world of comfort they indulged in. Didn't release his arm that crossed her chest. His bicep was a very nice pillow she didn't want to relinquish under any circumstances. And maybe the liquid courage of Mike's oh so good Lemonade left her willing to test the waters just a bit.

Not to mention he was hard against her backside. Hard enough that it would probably feel so good buried inside her. Such boldly blunt thoughts were few, but not so far between that the grown woman in her didn't think of her needs. Sex wasn't a necessary thing in her life, but she still craved great sex and passion and had felt neither in well over a year. Closing in on two. With Tommy, it would be glorious. She already knew that. Accepted it. They had burning chemistry with the short, private kisses they shared and just talking to each other left them wanting. He pissed her off sometimes so bad that she knew their passion might set a bedroom on fire. There were times she pushed his buttons just to get a reaction out of him, and she always could. She felt desired and damned if a woman could go forever without feeling that way.

So as Kimberly allowed Tommy's fish tank to temporarily hypnotize her into wakefulness, she considered reaching behind her to grasp his cock. In reality, that's all she'd have to do. If she made the first move he'd be all over her and they'd probably not come up for air until Saturday night or Sunday morning. Maybe Monday morning, she smiled in the dark. Temptation flared through her. Would it ruin them? Just one night? One night to make him hers. One possessive night where she satisfied every damn curiosity she'd ever had about fucking Tommy.

And making love to him.

The latter being the scary part.

"You make me a little nuts," was whispered softly in her ear, followed by a low yawn that warmed the shell.

Kimberly softly nuzzled the side of Tommy's arm, a tiny burst of laughter his reply. "It might be cause I am a little nuts."

"Not blow up your car nuts I hope?"

She felt his smirk against her neck, and the tender press of his lips thereafter. The heat of his manhood throbbed against her. "Only five days a month."

"... no comment."

"Good boy."

Tommy snickered softly in her ear, enjoying the fragrance of her alluring body spray. She was such a temptation. Being so close to her felt intoxicating. He'd forgotten how good she felt in his arms. And he knew she could 'feel' him now. Knew that he wanted her. So far she hadn't run. "Are you alright about tonight?"

Kimberly sighed against his arm, shifting just enough so that they faced each other. The sheer intimacy was intense as their bodies pressed together. "I'm embarrassed more than anything. I mean I know we only had one other date and a couple of coffee dates, but I still didn't know he had another woman. I keep thinking I should have noticed something to tip me off." She paused for a moment, shutting her eyes, simply enjoying the closeness of talking quietly to someone she trusted with all her heart. "Every single time you try again... you know, put yourself out there to meet someone new and it blows up in your face it makes it that much harder to ever want to try again. As strange and weird as this sounds, after you start to add up a couple of broken hearts in your life being the lonely old lady at the end of the corner with seven cats and a walking cane you aim at children doesn't sound so bad," she joked while grazing her hand over his heart, feeling for the gentle beat. Once upon a time it belonged to her alone. "I think I feel stupid."

Tommy shook his head, and then brushed her hair just off her face. "You were lied too. Its not your fault. Life happened. We all deal and just keep moving forward. You'll get past it."

"I know. Its not like I was anywhere close to being in love. But every time you meet someone and feel a bit of a connection..."

"There's that hope that maybe you just got lucky."

"Yeah," was her fragile reply. She just couldn't stop staring at his mouth. Bad, bad thoughts were trying to break free from her Tommy-Prison. Good girl gone bad perhaps, but part of her just wanted to fuck his brains out. There were so many reasons why, and if one wasn't due to her loving him she'd probably have him inside her already. But when the heart was involved... "Are we gonna talk now?"

"About what?"

"About this." She arched a finger back and forth between them a couple of times.

"Define this?" he smiled, daring her to go on.

He exasperated her. Part of his charm, of course. Kim took the bait. "Why are we like this?"

He could continue playing coy, playing the game as it were. But that wasn't his way. "Because for this time in our lives this is what we can handle."

"Don't you want more?" Instantly, Kim wished she hadn't asked that question. But he didn't blink upon replying.

"No."

Swallowing hard, Kimberly wasn't hurt, but something shifted painfully just the same. Had she wanted him to answer differently when her actions thus far weren't trying to get them together?

"I want all of you," Tommy declared as the raw need to express this overwhelmed him. "But only when you can give it to me."

She breathed again. And understood. And was scared, turned on, and felt guilty all at the same time. He wasn't waiting for her... but he hoped just the same. And no matter what, a part of her wanted to scream for him to hold onto that hope, even if at the same time she didn't want to hold him back from living. "I've never given all of me to a man," she confessed with the maturity now of fully understanding what 'all of me' meant. So much more than the physical. Than time spent together. "But someday," she began, gazing into his eyes so that he saw what she really meant when she said, "With someone... I'll find my way."

"Someone being me, right?" he laughed with brilliant smile.

"You jerk," she swatted at him playfully. Lovingly. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What does the future hold for you?"

Tommy considered the many facets of her question, knowing that there wasn't one global answer. "I just keep living. What's meant to be will be. Every crazy, wild thing that has ever happened to me happened without me doing anything to force it. I kinda think that's the path I gotta stay on."

"No more Ranger business."

Tommy paused, simply watching her. Her face was deadly serious. "Is that an order or a request?"

"I want a promise," she declared even though she knew she had no right. But the late hour and intimacy left nothing off the table.

"I can't promise you that... at least not right now. But someday..."

Kim bowed her head slowly, accepting what he didn't say. If there was a someday for them he'd give her what she wanted. But not yet. And that was fair. "Love sucks."

"Putting yourself out there is always tough. Believe me, I know." Katherine, Joanna, and Kylie came back to Tommy in a fog of memories. Past loves that for one reason or another just didn't work out. Quirk of life, he supposed. But they all left scars. Some that still hadn't healed even after all this time. "Laugh to keep from crying and move on."

"Amen." Kimberly was kissing him softly in the dark before she had even thought about it, her mouth gliding hotly over his as he drew her firmly to his chest. Her left hand caressed his cheek while their lips swayed with growing passion. Kissing him just felt so damn good and the way he held her only deepened her feelings for him until he began drawing on her tongue inside his mouth. Little moans escaped his erotic onslaught before she shifted onto her back, tugging him with her. Her thighs parted as the solid weight of his body pressed down upon her.

He felt exquisite, his manhood pulsing against her center, shooting erotic heat throughout her body.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked in a mildly shaky voice, hovering over her now trembling mouth. She was beyond beautiful, her sensual lips parted. Her browns eyes darkened with arousal. God, how he ached for her. "Tell me?"

"Because I wanted too," was her reply, simply. They weren't teenagers anymore with fairy tale wishes and happy ending dreams. Life dealt them what it dealt everyone else. Tons of joy, shit, regrets, triumphs, and loss. But that didn't mean that love, infinite and unpredictable as it was, had dealt its last hand for them. Kim's thighs squeezed around him, drawing her against her fully. "I think to much, Tommy. I over think until I reach the point that whatever it was I was stressing over doesn't even matter anymore. I'm tired of living that way. I'm tired of my fear of just about everything holding me back from living. For once I just want to live in the moment, damn the fear. Damn the consequences. I want what I want. And tonight... I want..."

Suddenly Tommy's cell phone blared from the kitchen table across the way. He groaned as the ring tone belonged to his mom. And ever since his dad's back surgery last month any time he heard it he worried. His body protested angrily, but he couldn't take the chance. "I gotta..."

"Go," Kim assured him with a small smile. Hating the way her body craved the feel of him when he lifted off her, her mind flew free of the sensual fog as she gathered her thoughts. What the hell was she doing? Or about to do?

Meanwhile, Tommy greeted his mom with the most cheerful voice he could, withstanding her teasing about why he was still up so late. The reason for her call wasn't bad at all, being that her intent was to leave a message reminding him about the surprise birthday party for his aunt next weekend. She was up late watching TV and hadn't spoken to her son in a few days, so why not check up on him. A mom's right and all.

Tommy paced the kitchen, intensely anxious for whatever awaited him in the living room. He promised his mom he'd be at the party with a gift and that he'd call her tomorrow. Five minutes in total and he was almost sprinting back into his living room.

His empty living room.

He hadn't even heard her shut the door. Tommy sighed heavily, though couldn't say he didn't expect this. He had just hoped he was wrong. Tonight he faced the sheer fact that he not only wanted her body, but her as well. It dawned on him just moments ago that he truly wanted her back in his life as the love of it. Or at least he was ready to take the time and find their way to that point. They'd danced around their something-something long enough, but maybe things got to hot to fast. Maybe. Nonetheless tonight pushed things between them and he found himself liking that more than he expected. There was still something powerful and potent between them. One day they'd find that they couldn't stand to fight it any longer. Until then he'd just have to be patient.

"I guess its just me and the fishes after all," Tommy joked to himself while walking past the couch. Then his eyes narrowed sharply when he almost tripped over one of Kim's heels. "What the?" he muttered, knowing that the former Pink Ranger and Queen of Shoes would never, ever leave her babies behind. Curious indeed. But a few steps ahead he saw her jacket lying on the floor. On a hallway inn-table to noticed her earrings and handbag. Down further on the floor was her black hair tie.

And a few steps after that, her dark blouse rested at the foot of his bedroom door.

Every square inch of his body went hard.

To say that Tommy's heart was pounding inside his chest would have been the understatement of the year. The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, and he recalled having shut it before falling asleep on the couch. Either Kim was in there or she was playing the mother of all cruel jokes on him. And while her naughty streak wasn't above such teasing, he doubted she'd go there tonight.

With no light coming from within, Tommy slowly brushed the door open. First step in he encountered a trail of clothes leading to his bed. The rest of her Capri pantsuit. A lacy, dark satin bra. A matching thong... Hungry eyes lifted to find Kimberly sitting up against the bed's headboard with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. She was wearing what could only be described as the sexiest damn smirk he'd ever seen. His throat went dry and he wished he had Zack's gift for always having something perfect to say to a woman no matter the occasion.

Kim thoroughly enjoyed his shock and awe. "I would ask if the cat's got your tongue, but considering our past I don't think bringing up Kat is appropriate at this time."

Sighing, Tommy shut his bedroom door, and then leaned against it. His eyes drank in the sight of her bathed in shadows over his bed. "All I see is you."

Tendrils of heat seared through her at the intense gaze that ate her alive. He was all hard muscle and cock, barely restrained from taking her. Confidence and terror were hand-in hand, thundering inside her chest. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything. "You're overdressed for this occasion."

Tommy lifted a brow. "The occasion being?"

"The occasion of Tommy and Kim boinking all night long till they can't see straight."

He practically snarled at her, laced within a low-timbered chuckle. Twelve long, suffering years of wanting her and now there she was. Naked and waiting for him in his bed. Wanting to him take her at long last. A better man would demand a commitment right now before attacking each other. Tell her he loved her and then accept the same from her. Be romantic and sweet and... and nothing. The time for their someday felt on the horizon, but tonight felt like 'the' night they've wanted since forever.

Water was wet. Fire was hot. Tommy craved Kimberly. And so the world kept spinning...

Kim gave a bratty little head tilt while looking him up and down. "Do I have to lift a finger and do that come hither thing like in grade-school?"

"Are you sure?" was all he asked, and with that last shred of restraint left in him.

There was no mistaking that tense look in his eyes. Kim visibly gulped, her bravado broken for a brief moment. The man was about to fuck her ten ways from Sunday and she'd leaved his bed giggly and likely limping a little. But before that she'd make sure he couldn't move at all. So to end the old between them and embrace the new, she boldly declared. "I'm yours."

A heart-beat later Tommy pushed off the door and took his time crossing the short distance to the foot of his bed. He calmly reached down and with his right hand, taking a fistful of the sheet. And then began a lazy manner of slowly drawing it back off Kimberly's naked body. Inch by square inch of lovely flesh he'd dreamed about for years was revealed to him at long last until she laid nude before him. A feast for the eyes.

This was typically the moment a woman feared, bearing herself before the man she loved for the very first time. Hoping he loved what he saw. Hoping it didn't kill her if he didn't. But Tommy's expression bore raw passion and love. Instead of self-conscious, she felt glorious. And she knew she'd never forget the moment. "My show and tell moment is over. Its your turn." When he went to tear his shirt off, she gave a fake cough, stalling him. "Slow. I want to enjoy this."

Grinning, he noted how she wanted to enjoy this. And while his mind could barely wrap around the glorious sight of naked Kim in his bed, he unbuttoned his belt and then leisurely drew it out from his pants, dropping it to the floor. "You're distracting me."

His voice dripped with honey, the sound of which she loved. And the way he was staring at her... Kim blushed hard. "The shirt." Taking his time, one button after another was undone until he reached the last, unveiling his hard chest and toned belly. He discarded the shirt off his back, toned everywhere she looked until all she could do was swallow hard. "Pants." There was no bashfulness at the hard bulge clearly visible at the front of his pants. He undid the top button, and then brushed his hand down over his cock, grinning at her the whole time. "You ass."

"Twelve years of foreplay and now you just want me to rip my clothes off?" he laughed.

"Naked. Now." No sooner than the words fled her lips it seemed the rest of his clothes melted away cause all she remembered was the hard flesh revealed to her at last was as impressive as fucking hell. The man's cock should have poetry written in honor of it and all of a sudden upon thinking that Kim burst out laughing.

Tommy suddenly felt a bit unconscious, looking away. Then he started laughing to cause really, it was a funny, sexy moment. "So..."

"If you ever give that to another woman I swear to God I will cut it off."

"You have such a way with compliments, Beautiful."

The soft, smooth sheets felt so wonderful against her heated skin as Kimberly consumed the delicious sight of naked, hard Tommy. Impressive simply wasn't an impressive enough word. She openly stared at that particular appendage that had alluded her since high school. Oh fuck yeah! "I'm on the pill."

Tommy was on her that very second, covering her body with his own, devouring her rose-bud mouth with a thirst-quenching kiss as the stiff muscle of his cock brushed hot sensation over the soft mound of her sex. Her thighs trembled around him, drawing him closer, trapping him in her sultry embrace. Her slender hips rocked as their lips nibbled, bit, and roamed wetly round and round, their hands hungrily caressing each other as if the world were about to end and tonight was all they would ever have.

"God... oh my god," Kim whimpered between husky gasps, kissing him harder as her liquid essence slicked over the hard length grinding against her. Had she ever been so turned on before? Had anything ever felt so hot and right at the same time? She just couldn't get over how good it felt with the solid, warm weight of him pressing her down into the mattress. The feel of his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her while he plundered her mouth sent shivers of passion throughout her body. Dying to touch him everywhere, her greedy hands coursed over his shoulders and sides, down and over his hips to knead his firm ass, and then back up until her arms circled his neck. The sheer feel of him bare against her skin left her aching with need as the exquisite build-up was driving her mad. Foreplay was great and wonderful and romantic, but sometimes a woman just needed a man driving into her so hard she couldn't think of anything other than being possessively claimed by 'her' man.

The slippery glide of her tongue curling around his, gliding and rolling so erotically she was near begging him to just take her. Tommy angled away from her mouth, causing her to gasp out loud when his teeth nipped the right side her neck before pursing his lips and sucking over the faint mark. He made the bite feel so tender, and yet erotic at the same time. Her sex clenched hard... Her toes curled that very instant. "We can re-write the Kama Sutra tomorrow morning. Tonight, just fu..."

He wasn't listening.

He was simply to lost in her...

Bending to her breasts, Tommy inhaled a pale, stiff nipple before she could complete her thought. Her back arched high, and he heard the air shoot from her lungs at the surprise sensation. Suckling and whipping his tongue over the sensitive tip, her animalistic moaning swelled his cock harder than he swore it had ever been before. Kimberly tossed her head back when his strong hands cupped her small breasts firmly, kneading them in time with his tongue swirling over a nipple, then drawing it back in the hot confines of his mouth. He pulled and sucked harder, loving the sweet sounds she made. The way her thighs tensed over his own. His mouth roamed over her breasts, back and forth, suckling loudly, tasting her skin, tracing the gentle curve with his tongue, causing her to whine and writhe tremendously beneath him. The urge to bury his cock inside her was damn near overwhelming, but he wanted to feed aching the appetite he'd had for her for well over a decade.

Shaking as he pressed light kisses down her trembling belly, stopping only to dip his tongue inside her navel before French kissing his way down between her thighs to her...

"Ahhh..uhhnnn, fuck!!" Kimberly cried out from the first long, wet lash of his tongue through the slippery folds to her swollen clit. Her hips arched, body wound tight as his breath fanned sensation over her sex as he made her wait for the pleasure only he could give her.

"... feels like I've waited a lifetime for this."

Kimberly Ann Hart felt her eyes roll far in the back of her head as his wicked tongue gave long, lazy licks up and down her weeping sex until she was squirming her hips, crying out shamelessly. His hands grabbed at her slender wrists, holding them by her sides while he drank from her core, thrusting his tongue inside her one moment... and then softly lapping over her clit the next. Not firm enough to force her climax, but to drive her crazy.

On and on the bedroom filled with her soft cries of ecstasy and the hungry sounds of a man making love to a woman with his tongue.

The delicious taste of her was maddening, his new addiction. Years and years he'd wanted to feast on her like this, feel her grinding her hips against his face, begging for his mouth to make her cum so hard. Her labored, heavy breathing was the sweetest music to his ears. His mouth covered her, sucking on her tender flesh, fucking her with his tongue. Her wrists fought the prison of his hands, but he held her down, licking her faster now until the strength fled her limbs and all she could do was blush and whimper. He wouldn't stop until she came so hard for him she'd forget any other man before him. He lashed loudly, shamelessly, soaking his face in her glistening flesh. "Taste so damn good," he growled low and deep.

Kim blushed. She moaned. She shook. She lifted her hips to his hunger, urging him to devour all that he wanted. She balled her hands into fists that beat at the mattress, unable to move as his hands held her down while his head swiveled lazily back and forth between her thighs. When his mouth covered her clit, nibbling and suckling harder until the insatiable tension built into a silent cry signaling her wrenching orgasm that spasmed her entire body, shaking and writhing all over as wave after sweet wave of pleasure throbbed through her. The whole time he didn't stop sucking on her... licking her... drawing out every single second of her shattering climax.

Best oral sex ever, she thought amusingly as she strived to catch her breath, having to finally wrench a hand away and push back at his head. Oh God, how did she ever go so long without a climax that wasn't by her own hand? What that man just did to her should be taught to all men soon as they start having sex. Aftershocks rumbled through her.

"Too much?" Tommy gasped, his lower mouth and chin dripping with her essence. All that she could do was nod, and then her head fell back on the mattress. She had never looked so beautiful to him before as she did now, flushed and glorious, recovering from the incredible orgasm he gave her. He rested his face against her inner thigh, gazing at the rosy, glistening flesh he'd taken such pleasure in feasting on. Her fair skin blushed all over, while her chest rose and fell, her nipples peaked before his eyes. "You okay?" he smiled proudly.

Kim, known world-wide for her razor sharp wit and sarcastic tongue lifted her woozy gaze to meet his. "Damn." Her head dropped back again. She felt the bed dip beside her as Tommy settled in close on his back, idly caressing her right arm up and down. Absently, her hand looked for his, and upon finding it twined their fingers. Teasing and banter aside, this was them after all. It was special and she... well, she loved him. Deeply. Profoundly. And tonight was no doubt the first of countless more to come. "You're magnificent."

"I couldn't get enough of you," he admitted pressing kisses to her shoulder until she giggled. The sound charmed his heart all over again.

"Not complaining," she grinned, and then leisurely rolled over onto him, resting her chin on his chest. Brown eyes gazed into the same, their bodies pressed tight, his hard erection ghosting over her lower belly. They were crossing the line to the point that the line just wasn't there anymore. And they hadn't even fully made love yet. Though her emotional scars left her scared of the unknown nature of their future, this felt oh so right. Sometimes you just had to go for it. "I want you."

"I'm yours," he repeated what she'd said only minutes ago. Her eyes softened before him, and she reached out to caress his cheek, graving the subtle evening stubble over his chin. He'd been so at peace, so fine with only her friendship. But after tonight it would never, ever be enough. His heart demanded her and no one else would do. The switch had been flipped and there was simply no turning back. Tonight, everything changed. "I've been yours for a very long time, even when I didn't realize it."

"I was scared," she revealed while adoring the feel of his arms around her. "I still am. Its just now I don't want fear to govern my life."

"... I want us to try."

I love you was what her tender smile said, but her lips responded with the dearest of kisses, covering his mouth until his arms folded around her and she melted against him. Her tongue slid past his teeth, tasting him and herself, curling lustfully around his own until her legs spread, nestling her just over his lap. Her mouth left the heat of his own as she purred just over his lips, "My turn."

Wearing the most wicked of smiles, Kimberly began her sensual journey down his body. Her soft kisses gave way to slow wet licks over male nipples, all the while teasing him with winks and kisses over his chest. Her tongue left wet trails over his chiseled abs, and then butterflying her lips tenderly back up his muscled chest, only to descend once more at a snails pace to drive him mad. The tribal drumbeat of his heart pounded in his ears when her gorgeous curtain of brunette tresses finally eclipsed his lap. The alluring heat of her breath over his rock-hard erection left him twitching in anticipation. Her passion-darkened eyes lifted, her lips pursed just over the head of his manhood.

And then she pressed the softest of kisses over the tip, grinning wildly at the way it leapt in response. Watching the column of his throat swallow hard, Kimberly made him the most erotic promise ever in four short words. "I'm not gonna stop."

Her name breathlessly fled his lips.

Her tongue lovingly ascended from the base of his cock to the head, lapping lightly, trailing wetness all the way to the tiny crevice she swirled her tongue round and round in until his thighs trembled. Lashing at the liquid droplets of his arousal, she allowed a silvery string to extend from the tip of her tongue to his length, and then inhaled it and him at the same time. He gasped at the warm sensation of her mouth sliding down his cock, then rising slowly but never releasing him, before gliding downward once more. Brush strokes of her tongue feathered him as she filled her mouth with him over and over and over until his urgent moaning was soon laced with begging.

The soft skin surrounding such hardness felt exquisite as her lips slid up and down his shaft, her hand wrapped tightly around the base providing the added stimulation of stroking him off. Contrary to certain idiots of the male persuasion, there was power and control in this act owned by the person performing it. Loving as it was possessive. Pleasurable as it was subservient. This was the man she loved, and so she wanted his memory to be that no woman ever could compare to her, and that he could only ever find such pleasure through her.

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off the incredible sight of Kimberly making love to him with her mouth. Her expertise crippled his senses as he laid there panting heavily, the decadent feel of her lips cascading over him almost more pleasure than he could stand. The carnal sounds of her taking him deeply, so passionately was something he knew he'd never forget. Heaven was the warm confines of her mouth as her tongue bathed him for the longest time. The gentle, hypnotic bob of her head drove him mad with desire. Oh God how he ached to be buried inside her, but couldn't stop the razor's edge he was so close to flying over.

When his right hand came to rest tenderly upon her head she paused, but he made no attempt to guide her. There was reverence in his touch, light and loving. Down again as far as she could comfortably take him, she began sucking harder, stroking faster, and felt that all to evident signal of climax. His cock swelled, her name flew from his lips in warning, but she only increased the intensity of sucking him harder until his entire lower body jerked, his cock twitching in her mouth as wet spurts erupted over her tongue. Worship of her name filled the air around the bed. She swallowed fast, acting on instinct, drawing out his orgasm until he nearly turned sideways and had to gently push her away.

Gasping over his thigh, Kim gazed darkly at her man. Broken and done, Tommy's head laid back on the bed, a fine sheen of sweat coating his chest and neck. If not for the rise and fall of his chest she'd swore he was dead. Yeah, she was that damn good. "To much?" she repeated his earlier query with a brilliant smile.

The reality was many women didn't swallow or rarely ever did. And when one did, well, for a guy it was Christmas morning times twenty. For Tommy, nothing a woman had ever done to him before compared to what Kim just accomplished. That was the best blow job ever, period, end of story. For a moment he thought she sucked him to blindness until he realized his eyes were still shut. "May I worship you now?" he smiled, basking in the afterglow of the best head he'd ever received.

She thought it over for a moment. "Yes please."

Laughing happily, Tommy gathered her up into his arms, kissing her deeply, coursing his fingers through her hair. "I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," she answered, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her thoughts and feelings were flying in the moment as tomorrow would take care of itself. Tonight she was living again. Truly living.

Their lips locked hungrily along a perfect rhythm as their tongues danced, kissing furiously. They rolled over the bed, lost in each other, dying for so much more. Tommy gasped upon ending the kiss, gazing into her lovely brown eyes. She was stunning by moonlight, so much so that he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Lay on your belly."

Arching a naughty brow, Kimberly brushed her lips over his once more, and then turned around slowly on all fours before lying down on the bed. The hunger she'd seen in his gaze made her feel so exquisitely feminine. How long she'd gone without passion? Never again and now she intended to drown in it. "Whatever do you have in mind?"

Spoken so seductively, as she wasn't the least bit worried. Just eager for him to do whatever he wanted with her. Never had he seen anything as sexy as flushed, nude Kimberly open and wet for him in his bed. Tommy leaned over her shoulders, his fingers smoothing over her neck, and then caressing down her spine. "You talk to much."

Her inner brat roared, but the feel of his tongue tracing ever so slowly down her spine sent shivers back up it. "Put that smart mouth of yours to better use than giving me orders." He showered her lower back with French kisses, and then his hands fell to the firm, supple curves of her ass. She couldn't fight the pleasurable groan that escaped her lips when both his hands began kneading, caressing each cheek, massaging over her body until her sex clenched with need. The man had her aching to be taken by him and him alone.

A bit taken by surprise, Kim giggled when he kissed her butt. "I guess that's one insult I can never use on you again." No reply, though another kiss, and then a gentle nip of his teeth drew a cute little chirp from her. "Hey, watch it buddy."

"Oh, I'm watching it alright," Tommy noted teasingly, now tracing his tongue along the luscious little curve of her right cheek. Her hum of approval had him hard again already. The scent of her flared his nostrils, so sick with desire he nearly felt dizzy. "Just follow my lead."

"If any of this leads to handcuffs I just might leave. Maybe..." He gave a audible swat over her cute little behind to shut her up. "Spanking? Nice." After his chuckle brought a matching smile to her face, Kimberly felt his hands move to either side of her hips, angling her to rise onto her knees and part them. She felt so exposed bent over like this, so wanton and feverish with heat that she cried out the second his mouth closed over her sex from behind, devouring her once more with shameless suckling. Her fists clutched at the sheets, while his hands held her steady, his tongue lashing her center until her teeth bit at his pillow. God, what was this man doing to her?

Pulling, lapping, suckling her moist flesh was a heaven unto itself, but now Tommy needed to feel her all the way. He rose to his knees, positioned behind her, and pressed the tip of his hard cock...

"Uuhhnnn..." Oxygen rushed from her lungs when the hard length of the man she loved parted her center, thrusting into her so fully she swore he was at the back of her throat. Mercy, it had been a while and this man wasn't average sized to say the least. She took a couple of deep breaths while her body, already liquidly aroused, squeezed tightly around him. Strong hands firmly took hold of her hips as her body rebelled against his slow withdrawal, dragging pleasure all around him only to contract when he buried himself fully inside her. Eyes shut, lips parted, she whined softly as ecstasy of being fucked took over. "Tommy... oh Tommy..."

Hearing his name drip honey-sweet from her lips was nearly more than he could stand. Glancing downward, he glided in and out of her, loving the view of her rosy flesh spreading around his cock. Her tight passage engulfed around him with a voracious appetite, willing uneven breaths from his lungs as he began taking her harder. Deeper. So slick the sounds they made caused him to swell even more, already throbbing constantly inside her. She was exquisitely tiny, the rounded cheeks of her backside rocking aggressively back into him now. Unleashed, she was no tame little girl waiting for him to show her the way. She wanted what she wanted and took it, thrusting back at his surges with such force his teeth chattered. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, relishing the taste of her still on his tongue while fucking her from behind.

Branding her as his at last!

The audible smack of their bodies colliding left Kimberly moaning huskily, the sound muffled against the pillow her face pressed into. Sweat glistened her back and everywhere his hands touched her. This primal passion awakened in her the lioness she'd almost thought was gone forever. He felt impossibly hard and strong behind her, holding her tight, rocking into her while she roared back, giving it to him just as raw. His gasping breaths jarred her nearly as much as the impacting thrusts causing her to clench and squeeze him endlessly. Her body hummed on a wave of pleasure that was slowly building to a climatic crescendo.

"God, Iloveyousomuch," Tommy groaned, bending his body over hers now, his hands filling with her small breasts, cupping them in time with fucking her deeper. Kim curled one arm behind her head, fingers combing through his hair, yanking at the short strands. Her whining evolved into short, whimpery pants as the bedroom filled with the sounds of their intense passion.

"Love you," Kim cried out before swearing it several times more when his left hand dipped down between her thighs and swirled over her swollen clit. Her orgasm tore through her in wrenching, squeezing waves as she bucked back hard against him, filling her until their bodes were flush. Her face twisted passionately with every erotic pulse racing through her. She rolled her ass against him, clenching over and over through her climax, her body covered in him and sweat. "God..."

"Mine!" Tommy swore harshly. He pulled out of her, flipped her onto her back, and lifted her legs around him. One long thrust...

"Fuck....ahhhh." She was full of him again, being rode hard and fast. His body felt so strong above her, heaving into her with such force the bed rocked loudly against the wall, knocking against the inn table until two pictures fell onto the floor and the alarm clock actually shifted sideways. Her nails scratched over his sweaty back as she was throughly fucked into the mattress. They were kissing with such lust, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth as frantically as his shaft inside her. This was the thrilling, intense, reckless passion that drove her wild. Teeth clenched, jaw tight, her legs clutched around his back, heels pressed into hips as she was jerked over the sheets time after time. She thrashed beneath him, her face in the lustful throes of ecstasy. The man she loved was giving it to her so good she couldn't think straight. He was taking her somewhere she'd never gone before, and she knew it was the same for him. "Don't stop."

"Never," was lost inside her mouth when he kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers as while his hips rocked harder into her, their bodies colliding wildly. "Mine!"

"Do it," she begged, her eyes shut tightly as she felt him swell inside her, his chest heaving. She watched his eyes darken as all control was lost. "Make me yours!" She felt him wound so tight, his face now buried in the crook of her neck as wild groans filled her ears until his face contorted in rapture, his cock erupting his hot seed in bursts of violent pleasure that seized every nerve in his body. She held him fiercely, willing all of him into her, squeezing every drop of his essence until he had no more to give. Until he gently slumped over her, exhausted and sated.

She had never, ever felt more satisfied.

"Twelve," she gasped as the years and memories came back to her in a rush. "Twelve years. Damn," she laughed out loud, caressing her hand up and down his back. "That was well worth the wait."

All that Tommy could do was nod over her shoulder. "It might... might be twelve years before I can get it up again."

"Might be that long before I can walk again," she joked as they shared a light-hearted moment of intimacy. She winced slightly when he withdrew, almost laughing at the many naughty love novels she read when the guy pulled away and she was supposed to feel this emptiness in the pit of her soul and... she shook her head. Real life was just real life. At this point the only thing she wanted inside her was more pizza. After tossing aside the pillow that had become her very best friend, she turned her loving gaze toward Tommy. "You okay?"

"First time a woman has ever asked me that after sex," he replied, lying on his back, eyes shut, feeling like he'd run the Boston Marathon... twice in a row. Her little jab of a elbow shifted his attention to her. "I feel incredible," he smiled softly.

Kimberly could no more fight her blush than stop breathing. No way in hell did she envision her night turning out like this. "I know I shouldn't say this as it goes against all the girl-rules about first time post-sex talk, but that was the very best everything I have ever done."

Pride swelled within his chest. "No woman I have ever touched combined compares to what we just did. You're amazing."

"I know."

"And humble, I see," he teased. She shrugged, gazing at him with such adoration. How in the world did he ever think friendship would be enough when they could have this? What was he thinking before tonight. "What now?"

"We brush our teeth and heat up the rest of that pizza. Then we bring it back here and hope that the incredibly massive amount of cable channels you have brings us something worth watching at this late hour."

"What, no long, deeply emotional talk about our feelings and why now and what will people think and are we nuts or will this ruin our friendship?"

Tommy, you do realize thats what the girl is supposed to say?"

"So sue me. I'm getting in touch with my feminine side."

She loved him. So much it was just... wow. "What is there to say, really? We love each other, right?" He nodded. "Then we date and see what happens. That's really it." He leaned over her, his hand brushing along her cheek.

"I truly love you, Kim."

She melted, her chin dipping low, hiding her eyes. "Then lets go for it. Cause Lord knows I'm nuts about you."

"So we're back together at last."

"No way," she shook her head. "We never really broke up, remember?" she winked upon sliding off the bed. She quickly donned his work shirt, and then stumbled over his shoe in the dark. "Sorry. Dork moment."

"No problem, love."

"You know, its funny," she said while standing at the foot of the bed with a naked and damn happy looking Tommy lying on it. "I always thought you'd call me Beautiful when we made love."

"That was high school. Sometimes the old has to fade away to make a path towards the future."

Making a chatter motion with her hand, Kim declared, "Stop being mature and just give me my damn nickname back."

"Yes, Beautiful," he laughed while moving off the bed and fishing in the dark for his boxers. Kim kicked them towards him. "Thanks, Beautiful." He crossed to her, about to kiss her when she lifted her hand.

"Crest first. Then kiss."

"Okay, Beautiful."

"Alright, enough of the Beautiful crap," she snickered.

"Alright Beau..." he paused, and then offered, "Alright, Mrs. Oliver."

When he walked her hand swatted his backside. "Good boy."

"I'm so gonna write you a letter someday."

"You better send it to Starbucks cause that's my hang-out. I love my free WI-Fi."

"And I love you."

"Good, now go brush your teeth while I nuke the pizza." He gave her bossiness the middle finger, but she smiled the whole time. So there she was, naked except for his dress shirt. Hair looking like the she just spent a month on that island from Lost. Her legs attempting to cooperate with the mental command to walk, while her clothes were a little everywhere.

So what.

She was happy and in love and hungry and damn sexually satisfied and... well, life was good. Bravery when it came to love wasn't easy, but it was so worth it.

"Kim?"

Yeah?" she replied.

"I just texted Jason that we boned."

She wanted to throw something at him, Namely herself, she grinned. "Just wait till you see the one I'm about to send Trini, Sha, T, and Kat. I think I'm gonna take a picture of your bed."

"You got some of that Arizona Sweet Tea left at your place?"

"Yeah, want me to get dressed and grab it?"

"Yeah, do that."

Piece after piece Kimberly found her clothes, dressing just enough to make a modest late night hallway appearance to her place and then back here with her man. Wow, she had a man again. A real man. Not the fake man she made up to fool her mom that her love life was going so well. Tommy was real! She pumped her fist just for the hell of it.

So this is what it felt like to be happy...

**********

**The End**


End file.
